


Coffee, a muffin and photosynthesis

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Spencer and Harry [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Spencer thanks back to the first time he went to the Marauders Den.





	Coffee, a muffin and photosynthesis

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is set during Season 6 episode 9 of Criminal Minds but of course based in my alternate world.

Spencer stood there in the police station staring at a map of the surrounding area. The rest of his team is out in the Appalachian Mountains trying to track an unsub who has Taken 2 kids from their campsite. He knew he was supposed to be trying to figure out this geographical profile but his mind couldn't help but wander.

  
Jingle jingle!

The door of the Cafe close behind him, read glanced around the Cozy environment.

A lady sitting in the back reading a book, posture, hunched over, her long blonde hair covering her face like a veil, 'self-conscious.' His eyes continue to scan. Boy sitting at the counter, like the blonde female, The Boy to was hunched over, what look to be a book was sitting open on the counter, by the way he is postured over the counter and the non-stop tap tap tapping of his fingers on said counter show that the boy was concentrating hard on what he was doing also that he was nervous about whatever he was writing or reading about. Reid's eyes left the boy. 'Older gentleman over by the window in a booth drinking coffee, looks tired.' Quick glance, faded tan line wear a wedding ring used to sit. ' probably recently divorced or separated'.....

"Can I help you?" Spencer's eyes stopped his traveling around the room and focused on the raven-haired man who just came out from a door behind the counter.

Hmm? "Oh yes can I have a large black coffee with copious amounts of sugar and..." he glanced at the menu board, " a blueberry muffin please."

"Sure thing mr. Reid." Spencer blank, how did...? Oh yeah! the meeting a few months ago.

"And that will be $13.25."

He handed the man the change. "Careful it's hot." The man said passing him his cup of coffee.

Spencer flushed and stuttered out. "Thank you mister?"

Green eyes sparkled in humor behind black plastic framed glasses. "Now no need for Mister now, Its Harry, just Harry."

"Daddy?" Harry never looked away as he answered.

"Yes Teddy?"

"What is photo photo-Sims-assist?"

Spencer spoke before he even registered he was doing it.

"Photosynthesis, pronounced  
pho·to·syn·the·sis, is a noun. The process by which green plants and some other organisms use sunlight to synthesize foods from carbon dioxide and water. Photosynthesis in plants generally involves the green pigment chlorophyll and generates oxygen as a byproduct." Spencer flushed.

Harry just smiled as he turned to the boy, Teddy apparently. "Did you get that Ted?"

"Yep!" The boy popped the 'p'. "Thank you mister." He said.

"Oh no problem, your you're quite welcome."

Spencer close his eyes as he was brought back to the present. They had to find these kids, he would hate absolutely be distraught if it was Teddy out there. He had to do everything he could to try and figure out this profile. He took a deep breath and jumped back into work.


End file.
